


It Takes Two

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Georg are a couple. They behave like a couple, look like a couple, do things like a couple. The only thing is; they don’t know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Zeph** for the beta and my darling **Marie** for the banner! 
> 
> This was written a while ago for **steinsgrrl** as part of the **help_japan** bid on livejournal. She was kind enough to bid and win my offer. Written for Mel with love :) 

“You know, it’s not healthy to drink coffee every morning, afternoon  _and_  night.”   
  
Tom grinned as Georg looked up from where he was slumped over the table. A mug of steaming coffee was sitting beside his head and despite having just chided Georg for consuming the beverage so frequently, he eyed it longingly.   
  
“Says who?” Georg said, slanting Tom a one-eyed look and nursing his coffee closer.   
  
“You know,” Tom said again and shrugged. He took a seat opposite his friend and waved his arm in a vaguely representative gesture. “People.”   
  
“Those people don’t have to stay up all night with hyperactive singers.”   
  
Tom chuckled as Georg took a sip of coffee.   
  
“Bill will lose steam sooner or later,” he said.   
  
They shared a look and then scoffed.   
  
“Yeah, right,” Georg said.   
  
Bill had an  _idea_  and when Bill got an  _idea_  the whole band was cowed into submission whether it was voluntary or not.   
  
“He’s going to sing us into the light of tomorrow,” Georg bemoaned.   
  
“Aw, stop pouting, Hagen,” Tom teased. “At least be a man about it.” He swung his foot under the table until it made contact with Georg’s legs. The bassist was quick and before he could swing it away again, Georg had caught his foot in both hands.   
  
He squawked as Georg tickled the sole with a cackle. “You fucker!”   
  
Georg grinned wickedly but ceased and instead massaged practiced fingers into the foot. Tom moaned, letting his head drop back as he enjoyed Georg’s ministrations.   
  
An excited thrum had started up in his chest but he could easily ignore it while Georg was tending to him so satisfactorily.   
  
“Where is Bill anyway?” he asked after several minutes had ticked by.   
  
“Who knows? Probably tormenting Gustav.”   
  
Tom snorted and Georg dropped his foot with a thunk. He groaned. “That was fucking good.”   
  
Georg smiled but remained silent. Tom watched for a few minutes as his friend sipped at his coffee, draining it to the dregs and then throwing Tom a pitiful look over the table.   
  
“What?” he asked, lifting one eyebrow in a half-arsed attempt at imitating his brother’s famous expression.   
  
Georg pushed the empty mug across the wooden surface wordlessly.   
  
Tom barked a laugh. “No way you lazy shit, do it yourself!”   
  
The round eyes Georg presented him with next would have been commendable if it weren’t for the middle finger Georg then directed at him when he realised Tom wouldn’t cave. Tom was not a housewife, nor was he ever intending to become one. He was a rock star, and if he didn’t have to do his own shit, he didn’t have to do anyone else’s shit either, especially not pathetic-looking bassists with adorable puppy eyes that Tom had certainly never sanctioned.   
  
Georg sighed and stood up grumbling. “You wouldn’t do anything for anyone else unless they knelt down and kissed your feet.”   
  
“Or something else,” Tom retorted, waggling his eyebrows.   
  
“Uh, dude, not at this time of night,” Georg frowned, shuffling over to the kettle and checking how much water was in it.   
  
He smirked, “I would say it’s the perfect time.” He eyed Georg for a moment, still craving caffeine, “Hey, make me one will you?”   
  
Georg turned on him with a look of rumpled incredulity. “You’re kidding, right?”   
  
Tom wasn’t kidding. He wanted coffee and he wanted it to be made by Georg exclusively. “Nope.”   
  
He grinned and was pleased when Georg responded with a mumbled “cocky bastard.”   
  
“Thank you, sweetheart!” Tom sang, pushing against the back of his chair until it tipped onto two legs. He swung socked feet back and forth while watching Georg prepare two coffees instead of one. They were both going to need more later, particularly if Bill didn’t put his brakes on.  
  
“There you go,  _angel_ ,” Georg said, straining a sarcastic smile Tom’s way. Tom could see past it, however, and knew Georg wasn’t truly perturbed.   
  
“Thanks,” Tom blew over the steaming surface and sucked in a breath. The heavy scent of coffee filled his nostrils until he exhaled again, the steam tumbling away before it returned instantly as he sat back.   
  
“Don’t burn your tongue,” Georg warned, his own mug resting on a coaster Bill had made them buy after Tom had spilt beer all over the table. Tom didn’t quite understand his twin’s insistence that coasters would prevent another such calamity but it gave him and Georg plenty of ammunition to taunt Bill and his fastidious household ways.   
  
He and Georg fell into easy conversation while they sipped at their coffee. They talked about the new album, what they’d have for dinner tomorrow, how Georg wanted to get a puppy, how Tom wanted to  _help_  Georg get a puppy. Tom felt happy and relaxed, the familiarity of sitting up late with his friend causing a pleasant flutter to ignite in his belly.   
  
Half an hour of peace went by and then Gustav entered the small kitchen of the house they occupied during recording.   
  
“Where’s Bill?” Georg asked.   
  
“Just escaped– I mean just left him,” Gustav said, striding over to the bread bin and grabbing a lone slice. “No doubt he’ll—”  
  
But his sentence was cut off by the singer himself stalking into the room with a determined expression. “Georg!” he trilled, moving around the table to hover pointedly by the bassist.   
  
Tom glanced across the table to share a secret look with Georg.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
Tom chuckled quietly to himself. He kicked a leg over until he felt it make contact with Georg’s shin and was pleased with the yelp his friend let out. He let his toes dig into Georg’s thigh and then dropped it back.   
  
“Ah!—yes?” Georg said again to Bill, turning his attentions away from Tom. He grinned in satisfaction when he saw Georg take a moment to re-focus on the other twin. He enjoyed being the sole focus of the bassist – more than he’d be willing to admit out loud.   
  
“You’ve got to come upstairs. I need you to lay something down for me,” Bill said, his tone short. He meant business.   
  
Georg groaned as Tom sniggered, thwacking his foot against Georg’s shin for the second time. “Be nice, Hagen.”   
  
“You be nice,” Georg responded weakly, standing up even as he said it. He cast Tom a suffering, save-me look and snatched up his drink.   
  
“With all that iron you pump you should at least know how to handle a Kaulitz,” Gustav said dryly as Georg trailed past him after Bill.   
  
“Shut up,” Georg said, shooting Tom another helpless look before disappearing out the kitchen after Bill. Gustav followed seconds later, a piece of buttered bread in one hand.   
  
Tom was suddenly left alone thinking that of course Georg could handle a Kaulitz, in any which way. He flushed, cursing Gustav for conjuring the image and decided a cold shower was necessary. His last thought before he exited was wishing that Gustav hadn’t paired Bill with Georg and pumping iron in the same sentence.   
  


~~~~

  
  
It wasn’t uncommon for Tom to sleep mornings away. In fact, being the opportunist he was, he was quite able to sleep away entire days. Of the four band members, he was the laziest. Except perhaps Georg who tended to take the easiest route possible during any situation. This included getting up in the mornings, whereby sleeping through them was the most energy efficient course of action.   
  
Tom could tell by the light filtering through the curtains that it was past morning, but before Georg would be awake. He could hear indistinct noises from downstairs which probably meant Gustav was awake but no one else. David had gone home and Bill would either be asleep, too, or holed up somewhere with a pup and his notebook.   
  
He heaved himself up and snaked his way downstairs, taking care to avoid the piles of clothes strewn about the place and Georg’s weights he’d so conveniently abandoned at the top of the stairs.   
  
Breakfast was the first thing on his mind, and fifteen minutes later he had a tray in his arms laden with two plates of croissants, toast and a small pitcher of orange juice. Two steaming mugs of coffee rounded off the platter and Tom sniffed the fumes as he shouldered his way into Georg’s room as silently as he could manage.   
  
Taking care to set down the tray quietly, he padded over to the windows and threw back the curtains.   
  
“Morning, sunshine!” he sang, sniggering as Georg groaned out a curse and tried burrowing deeper beneath his covers.   
  
“I said get up!”   
  
Tom crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged at the foot of it.   
  
“No you didn’t,” Georg grumbled and half sat up.   
  
Tom grinned at his bleary-eyed friend and reached across him to grab at the plate of croissants.   
  
“I made you breakfast,” he said as he stuffed the corner of one into his mouth, chewing loudly.   
  
“So why are you eating it?” Georg managed to prop himself up against the headboard and Tom allowed himself a peek at Georg’s chest. All his working out was paying off and he wanted to tell Georg so, but he thought that might be weird, even for them.   
  
Blushing, he cleared his throat. “Fine, I made breakfast for  _us_.”   
  
“Aw, thanks, baby,” Georg said.   
  
Tom stared as more of his friend was exposed when Georg reached over for a slice of toast and a mug of coffee. His eyes trailed over the toned abdomen, the way his hips had slimmed down and the thin line of hair that led all the way from his navel to—  
  
“Tom?”   
  
Georg was shifting, looking uncomfortable and Tom swallowed around a piece of half-chewed croissant, his throat inexplicably dry.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Georg was still giving him a peculiar look but managed to recover enough to say, “Movie today?”   
  
Tom nodded. “Sure. Which one?”   
  
“I was thinking that new one with Keanu Reeves?”   
  
“He has a new movie?”   
  
“Yeah you dope, I sent you the link last week.”   
  
Tom frowned. “You send me a lot of shit.”   
  
Georg kicked out and Tom laughed, tumbling over in the sheets.   
  
“Okay, okay,” he grinned up at Georg, lolling around stupidly and feeling pleased that they’d slipped past any weirdness so quickly. “I think I remember now... yeah, actually I definitely do.”   
  
“Liar,” Georg said as he hooked his arm around Tom’s neck, pulling him closer and tugging on his braids affectionately.   
  
Tom lay blissfully beside Georg in his bed. Through the thin layers of pyjamas and blankets, Tom could feel the heat of his friend and wondered why this was so normal.   
  
Everything he and Georg did was so normal - the way they’d tease each other, the way they’d share meals and walk the dogs and the way they’d curl up on the squashy sofa late at night with a movie was so  _normal_. It was automatic, the way he and Georg behaved, something Tom could happily admit he loved.   
  
“So, are we game for a movie later?”   
  
Tom looked up to see Georg grinning down at him. He grinned back, unable to help himself. “Sure. But what about David?”   
  
“I called him last night and said I’m sick.”   
  
Tom snorted. “Nice one. Bill won’t be happy.”   
  
“Yeah,” Georg’s lips curled into his Cheshire cat smile. “But we will be.”   
  
Tom agreed and settled closer to the bassist.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“Dinner and a movie?”   
  
Bill looked suspicious and Tom shuffled his feet. “Yeah?” he offered.   
  
“Fine,” Bill’s lips were pursed and Tom knew it was because he and Georg were fucking with valuable recording time. He couldn’t quite bring himself to care all that much, not when they were to be heading to the movies in less than five minutes.   
  
The day had passed swiftly, and he and Georg had spent the majority of it plucking away at their instruments to make Bill happy and occasionally sneaking away to play Mario Kart, which made Bill unhappy but Tom and Georg  _very_  happy.   
  
Georg appeared behind him, his hand brushing against Tom’s back in greeting. A shiver ran through his body at the light contact and he had to remind himself to cool it.   
  
“Ready?” Georg questioned, his hand lingering longer than was strictly necessary.   
  
Tom flashed his friend a look, grinning as their eyes connected. “Yep.”   
  
Bill stalked from the foyer, waving at them over his shoulder. “I’m going to tell David you’re not sick, you know.”   
  
Georg clapped Tom on the shoulder. “Well fuck it, we’re busted.”   
  
Tom chuckled, “Like that ever stopped us.”   
  
Georg’s hand slipped down to his lower back and ushered him towards the front door.   
  
“Have fun on your date!” Gustav hollered from the next room.   
  
Tom grinned at Georg as they shared an eye roll, strangely pleased, before being crowded out the door.   
  


~~~~

  
  
The cinema wasn’t too packed, and Tom and Georg were able to shuffle in discreetly enough and largely unobserved. Georg often teased Tom for being so tragically conspicuous so today was a small victory.   
  
They received only one shriek from a young girl until her mother silenced her with a stern lecture about privacy.   
  
“God’s on our side today,” Tom remarked as Georg handed him a ticket and a tub of popcorn. They shared these things, much as they shared most things. They both knew that next time they hit the movies that Tom would pay. It was how they did things, how they worked.   
  
“Or,” Georg said as he guided them toward the entrance to their movie, “that girl’s mum has a sense of propriety that she’s trying to share with her daughter.”  
  
Tom lifted a shoulder, smiling. “Or that.”   
  
“Here we are,” Georg turned, tugging lightly on Tom’s wrist until he followed him into Screen 8. It was dark but the adverts had already started playing and they cast a flickering glow over the seating area. Together, they climbed the stairs right to the back where it would allow for maximum privacy.   
  
Tom let Georg slip in before him and then he followed, taking care not to step on his friend’s heels. He liked being close to Georg, and although personal space seemed to be an unspoken thing of the past, Tom still respected his friend’s need to walk.   
  
They sat and Georg immediately reached across Tom to snatch at the popcorn.   
  
“Hey!” Tom hissed when several kernels spilt into his lap. Georg’s breath puffed over his face as he chortled.   
  
“Sorry,” he said and plucked the pieces from Tom’s lap.   
  
Tom went rigid, clutching the armrests and holding his breath until Georg was done. Georg was still chuckling, until he looked at Tom. Even in the dark Tom was certain Georg would be able to see the bright flush of his cheeks, and if he couldn’t then surely he’d be able to feel the heat emanating from them.   
  
Their eyes lingered on one another, watching each other in the heavy moment. Tom’s heart had picked up speed and Georg was still close. They’d been closer but not when Tom was so hot and bothered.   
  
Fuck. Tom was hot and bothered. Low in his abdomen something was gnawing at his insides and Tom was having a hard time ignoring it. It was that familiar swirling feeling, one that he used to associate with girls, and had more recently become accustomed to associating with Georg.   
  
For a brief moment their eyes searched one another and then their lips were touching. Tom wasn’t sure who had bridged the final gap but it didn’t matter, because they were kissing.   
  
Georg’s lips were soft against his own chapped ones. They fit against Tom’s gently, almost tentatively, and Tom found himself relaxing into the kiss while his heart fluttered wildly against his ribcage. When he felt a hand cup the base of his skull he gasped, pulling back and feeling oddly bereft.   
  
Georg sat back silently, and Tom could see out the corner of his eyes how focused his friend had become on the trailers flashing on screen.   
  
Two minutes later and the film began playing, the popcorn between them remaining untouched for the remainder of the show.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Tom didn’t really know how to act. They’d driven home in near silence, only commenting once or twice on the movie, which clearly neither of them had paid much attention to. All he’d been able to think about was kissing Georg, and how much he wanted to do it again.   
  
Now they were back in the kitchen, Georg sitting at the table and Tom trying to lean casually against the counter. There was no sign of Bill, Gustav, David or any of the recording guys. They were alone, which meant they were able to either wallow in the awkwardness neither of them could stand, or talk about what had happened – what had clearly been happening for a while had either of them bothered to acknowledge it.   
  
Tom took a breath but before he could speak, Georg opened his mouth and said, “Listen, about the kiss—”  
  
“Let’s not make it weird,” Tom cut in quickly.   
  
Georg shook his head. “No, fuck, that’s the last thing I want.”   
  
Tom agreed. “Me, too.”   
  
A silence settled over them again, and suddenly Georg stood and moved close until he was standing right in front of Tom. Although Tom had a good few inches on his friend, he was slouching against the counter of the kitchen, placing them on level footings.   
  
“You know,” Georg said, his voice considerably lower than usual, “you’re my best friend. I like how close we are.”   
  
Tom nodded, his mouth dry. “So do I.” He cleared his throat. “The closeness I mean, I like it.”   
  
He was stumbling over his words but he couldn’t help it. Georg had gone from being his best friend to instilling some kind of smouldering desire in him. If he was being honest with himself, this hadn’t quite come out of the blue for him, and something told him it hadn’t for Georg, either.   
  
Georg was looking at him with something akin to how Tom himself was feeling - like he  _wanted_  something from Tom.   
  
Tom thought he knew how to give it to him and leant forward until their lips met for a second time.   
  
A slight moan escaped the bassist’s throat that Tom took for contentment. He opened his mouth wide and let Georg’s tongue push against his own. A hot spark of electricity shot between them and he wrapped his arms around Georg, hauling him closer.   
  
Georg pulled away, but only a fraction, and said against Tom’s lips, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”   
  
“Ohhh,” Tom moaned as Georg’s hands ran up and down his back. “I think I have a rough idea, actually.”   
  
Georg smiled his Cheshire cat smile and Tom returned it, surging forward for more kisses.   
  
Kisses soon turned into making out, and they were well on their way to heavy petting when the front door clicked open and in burst a flurry of animal yips and two voices as Bill and Gustav tried to corral their five pups into some semblance of order.   
  
They sprang apart, leaning against the counter as nonchalantly as possible. Tom wasn’t sure why they were hiding something they both knew wouldn’t really faze their band members, but for now, something so new should be treated with caution, and that didn’t involve Bill probing them for every juicy detail.   
  
“Hey,” Gustav said as he came into the room holding his squirming puppy. “How was the movie?”   
  
Georg and Tom shared a knowing glance and turned to grin at the drummer. “Great,” they said at the same time.   
  
Gustav barely even looked at them, far too preoccupied with his chocolate Lab, who was licking his nose energetically.   
  
“Tom, why are you never around when we need to walk the dogs?” Bill’s greeting entered the kitchen just before he did.   
  
Tom rolled his eyes, grabbing Georg’s wrist. “Because Georg and I had better things to do.”   
  
Bill had moved on to complaining about Gustav’s lack of discipline when it came to his puppy by the time Tom and Georg left the kitchen.   
  
They hurried upstairs, knowing – or rather, hoping – that they wouldn’t be disturbed until their band members had calmed down which normally tended to take hours.   
  
Upon entering Georg’s room - he’d been designated his own due to severe snoring issues - the bassist shut the door and then pulled Tom with him to the bed. Tom willingly followed, his belly roiling with excited nerves. He’d never been with a man, but somehow, Georg was more than a man. Tom flushed at that thought; Georg  _was_  a man, but he was also his best friend, partner in crime and now something much, much more.   
  
They fell onto the bed together, limbs getting tangled together as they began kissing fervently. Tom’s lips pressed into Georg’s again and again, their tongues curling together wetly as Georg manoeuvred himself on top of Tom.   
  
Tom had never been one to be dominated in bed but lying beneath his friend’s body stirred up more feelings than he could contend with.   
  
“Does this feel weird to you?” he asked, looking up at Georg.   
  
Warm, green eyes looked back at him, smiling and unabashed and completely familiar. “I’d be lying if I said yes.”   
  
Tom grinned and shifted, his hips coming up as he pulled Georg closer. “Good.”   
  
Georg’s hips thrust down suddenly and Tom was forced to remember that Georg really was a man. He gasped and shoved his hands under the hem of Georg’s shirt.   
  
“Get naked,” Tom panted, caught up by his own lust.   
  
Georg chuckled, sitting up astride Tom and stripping his top. “Is that how you talk to all your hook-ups?”   
  
Tom smirked. “Close enough.”   
  
“You as well,” Georg instructed, reaching down to tug Tom’s shirt up until it bunched at his neck. “Let’s get rid of your fucking tent.”   
  
Tom whacked Georg’s hand away and struggled to sit up while Georg’s weight kept him pinned down. “Fuck o—”   
  
But he was deterred from furthering the insult as Georg swooped low, connecting their lips in a biting kiss. Tom rutted up, completely swept up by desire for the man above him.   
  
Georg’s hips pumped down, rubbing together with Tom’s as his own tried to lift and create a rhythm that pleasured them both.   
  
“Ohhh,” Georg groaned and Tom clamped a hand over his mouth. Georg’s eyes widened as though realising for the first time they weren’t alone in the house, but Tom only half-grinned, leaning up to kiss away the look of shock.   
  
“It’s okay,” he reassured his friend. “We can be quick and quiet.”   
  
Georg nodded zealously. “Fuck. Yeah.”   
  
They fumbled between them, still trying to kiss while removing their jeans. At last they were naked, sweaty and panting together in bed. As soon as their cocks touched, Tom knew he’d never want anyone else again. This transition was as normal for him as breathing and he only wished they hadn’t taken so long to act on what had been stirring between them for years.   
  
He arched his back, wanting to gather Georg as close as possible as the bassist pumped his hips down again and again until pre-come had leaked from both their cocks and was mingling together to create a heady scent.   
  
“This is the fucking best,” Georg said hoarsely in his ear. He shoved his head into Tom’s neck as Tom moaned desperately, hooking a leg over Georg’s to join them even closer. “Oh, Tommm, baby.”   
  
One more thrust and Tom had to stifle a wail as he came, followed two seconds later by Georg.   
  
Georg collapsed on top of him heavily but Tom welcomed the weight, enjoying the feeling of his friend’s hot body all over his own, much lankier frame.   
  
“Oh, wow,” Georg panted, his face still pushed right up to Tom’s neck.   
  
“That was—” Tom said, feeling utterly debauched.   
  
“...yeah,” Georg finished for him.  
  
“We’re doing that again,” Tom said, poking Georg in the back. “Okay?”   
  
“You see me complaining?” Georg finally lifted his head from Tom’s neck and gazed down at him fondly. Tom returned the smile, never able to deny his friend, and raised his head just enough to drop a tender kiss to Georg’s lips.   
  
“No, but Bill and Gustav might if we keep this up.”   
  
Georg chuckled. “Screw them.”   
  
Tom stroked his hands down Georg’s sweaty back. “That was better than I imagined.”   
  
“You imagined that?”Georg’s grin was wicked.   
  
“You fucker,” Tom swatted his friend’s back. “Didn’t you?”   
  
“Well, yeah,” Georg admitted, kissing Tom fleetingly.   
  
“This is going to be good,” Tom said, thinking about the future he and Georg were setting up for themselves.   
  
“Fucking perfect,” Georg corrected.   
  
Tom laughed and rolled them over until he was on top. “Fucking perfect,” he repeated, knowing that it really would be.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“Bill, Gustav, we have to talk to you about something.”   
  
Bill glanced up, looking only mildly interested. “Does it have anything to do with the album?”   
  
“Um, not really,” Tom rubbed the back of his neck and felt Georg run a thumb over his hand reassuringly.   
  
He sucked in a breath, deciding to do it quickly, like ripping off a plaster. “Georg and I—”  
  
Bill looked up then, “Are together. Yeah, I know, I have ears you know.”   
  
Tom flushed beet red and felt Georg’s hand spasm in his own.   
  
“Um, Gustav?” Georg turned imploringly to the drummer who had a magazine propped up on his legs.   
  
“Has ears also,” said Bill matter-of-factly.   
  
“Oh,” Tom said meekly. “Okay then.”   
  
Gustav rolled his eyes. “We wondered when you’d cotton on.”   
  
“You sure took your time,” Bill added, eyeing them both sharply.   
  
“What?” Tom shared a glance with Georg who looked just as bewildered as he felt.   
  
“We wondered how long it would take you to figure out you were together,” Bill explained. Although to Tom it didn’t feel like much of an explanation.   
  
“You... what?” Georg asked dumbly.   
  
“We even placed bets,” Gustav said calmly, not even looking at them anymore.   
  
“You did?” Tom said weakly, squeezing Georg’s hand in his own like a lifeline.   
  
“You were so obvious,” Bill continued. “I can’t really believe you’re the last ones to see that you belong together.”   
  
“Okay,” Tom said, as Georg muttered a shell-shocked “Oh.”   
  
“Just try and keep it down okay?” Bill fixed them both with a displeased glare.   
  
“Sure,” Tom croaked.   
  
They left the room and Tom felt Georg’s hand leave his own, instead settling on the small of his back.   
  
“... so we were that obvious?” Georg asked, frowning slightly.   
  
“I guess so,” Tom muttered. He leant against Georg and found himself smiling. “Well that makes telling David seem less daunting.”   
  
Georg groaned and wrapped an arm around Tom. “Let’s not go there.”   
  
“Come on,” Tom said, tugging Georg to the kitchen. “I need coffee.”   
  
He grinned as Georg crowded them into the room, sitting him down with a kiss before setting about the kitchen to make coffee for them both.   
  
Tom’s heart swelled and he thought back to Georg’s words after they’d – as Bill and Gustav had put it –  _finally_  got together.   
  
Everything really was fucking perfect.


End file.
